kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
A Kid's Line
A Kid's Line is the 1st episode of Season 4 of Kids Incorporated and 66th episode overall. In this episode, the kids try to find a replacement for Gloria after she was accepted to music school. Plot Summary Following opening song "Rhyme & Reason"; the kids lament how much more difficult performing has been since Gloria was accepted at a distant music school; with Kid bringing two letters. One was from Gloria mentioning how much she missed the others; the 2nd coming from a "Rockin' Rich". In the meantime, the kids return for their next number ("Bit by Bit") followed by announcing open auditions the next day at noon. Audition Day arrives; and "Rockin' Rich" sent a telegram saying he's on the way...with a truckload of equipment. Meanwhile, a very nervous young girl named Connie walks to the desk to sign up; only to spill her malt on the audition sign-up sheet; not that the day's going particularly well for the others by any standard ("Wrong for the Part"). Another telegram arrives saying Rockin' Rich is on the way; and with Connie still battling nerves, Renee cheers her up by sharing her own audition experience; leading to Connie auditioning with "True Blue". The kids are impressed, naming her the newest member of Kids Incorporated just as "Rockin' Rich" shows, bragging about Tina Turner supposedly inviting him to tour. The stories and his demeanor come on way too strong for the others; and it goes downhill as the drum machine blows an amplifier in the process. After being turned down; Richie finally comes clean; admitting he's not a rock star, the equipment was rented, he just got the clothes and his family just moved to town. After all that; the kids are willing to befriend Richie, if he's honest with them. This leads to Richie stepping to the drum set; impressing the others enough that they name him the new drummer; setting up closing song "I Will Be There". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Connie Lew - Connie * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Challyn Markray * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Rhyme and Reason" (Gregory Abbott cover; performed by Ryan) * "Bit by Bit" (Stephanie Mills cover; performed by Stacy) * "Wrong for the Part" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Renee; Stacy; Kid and Ryan) * "True Blue" (Madonna cover; performed by Connie) * "I Will Be There" (Glass Tiger cover; performed by Ryan; Renee; Kid; Richie; Connie and Stacy) Notes * For unknown reasons Mario Lopez's departure wasn't written in. * Connie Lew is the only Chinese American cast member of "Kids Incorporated". Trivia * In addition to the debut of Connie Lew and Richard Shoff; the dancer lineup saw Gina Marie Vinaccia as the only Season 3 holdover; being joined by newcomers Dee Caspary; Nicole Cropper; Challyn Markray and Brian Poth. * "Bit by Bit" was previously used in the Season 2 episode "A Lad and His Lamp"; being performed that time by the Kid. * "True Blue" runs just over a minute; making this the shortest song by runtime in the series. * Gloria is mentioned in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 4 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Season premiere episodes